I Was Lying
by foureyedbookworm
Summary: Discontinued. Dawn brings about a human Inuyasha in a bad condition. Kagome's been up all night taking care of him. Will they be brought closer together, or driven farther apart? Please read and review! Thanks!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha or co. If this cute long-haired guy with the adorable puppy ears was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about him… But he does belong partially to Kagome-chan, so back off! ^_^

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Been gone for all long time, but I'm finally back! You know, I bet everyone wants to kill me right now for not working on "The Course of True Love Ne'er Did Run Smooth…" and starting another fanfic. But never fear, this is probably going to be just a one-shot, and I promise that I will get back to my on-going chapter fic sooner or later. Meanwhile, this might be either a one-shot or a compilation of all the fluffy moments in the Inuyasha storyline. This particular one is the episode in like, volume 5 or something, with the Spider-Head and the 'monk' who turned out not to be a monk. For those of you who don't know what's going on: Inuyasha turned human for the first time, on the new moon, and he got poisoned by a spider demon. Myouga tried to suck most of the poison out, but yeah, so that's where this story starts. Um, and I apologize for having no plot in here, it's basically just a reenactment of the scene. Well, enough of my ramblings. Go on and read the story! And please review! 

I Was Lying…

By: foureyedbookworm

The first gentle rays of dawn shone upon the form of a young girl, dressed in a modern school uniform, leaning back against the wooden wall of the old, dusty alcove of a temple. Her blue eyes showed a tinge of exhaustion, and her face was drawn tight with worry, for she had been awake all night watching over her wounded friend. She glanced outside, then looked up at the ceiling.

"_It's light…I wonder what time it is…_" Kagome thought silently. On the opposite side of the room, the girl Nazuna was snoozing lightly against the wall. On the ground to her right, an orange-haired kitsune cub was frowning in his sleep. He was probably having a bad dream. Next to the young fox demon, a comical-looking flea demon, as round as a ball, was lying on his back and rolling back and forth slowly, like a roly-poly sphere. Myouga, the old flea servant, had spent the whole night periodically sucking out the poison that the evil spider demon had inserted into Inuyasha's veins. Having sucked up so much blood, he had expanded like a balloon, and looked highly absurd, lying there. She looked down at the red-clad body that was laying next to her. The person's chest rose up and down lightly, indicating that he was merely sleeping, not dead. Although the rhythm of Inuyasha's breaths were even and steady, they were shallow, and very slow-paced, for the poison had still taken its toll on his human body, no matter how diligent Myouga had been in trying to draw it out. Inuyasha's long black hair laid spread across the floor boards like a fan, and his face was drenched with drops of sweat. Kagome's clothes rustled softly as she moved to the now human hanyou's side and laid a gentle palm against his forehead. He didn't stir, but Kagome could feel how hot and wet his skin was. 

"_He's sweating heavily…The poison must have caused him to get a fever_," she thought worriedly to herself. Her gaze was tender and caring as she examined Inuyasha for signs of further sickness, but she didn't say anything aloud. Gently undoing the olive-green striped knot of her school uniform tie, she slipped it off and folded it into a makeshift handkerchief. Kagome leaned slowly over Inuyasha and wiped his face and forehead with tenderness and affection that would have befit a loving mother, or a devoted wife. Without meaning to, however, her action woke up the patient she was tending to. 

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, and Kagome stared down into the endless violet orbs with something akin to affection in her own dusky azure gaze. She whispered softly, with plain, undisguised regret in her soft, melodious tone, "Sorry. Did I wake you?" 

She inwardly slapped herself for disturbing him and depriving him of much needed rest, and stared sorrowfully at Inuyasha until he answered, "No…" His low husky voice sounded dry and tired, and it trailed off as he turned his head away from her.

"I've been thinking," he continued in an expressionless voice, his face hidden by a curtain of his long, black bangs, "Why…were you crying for me?" There was a faint hint of puzzlement in his voice as he asked, and if Kagome could have seen his face, she would have thought that he looked almost surprised, as if no one had ever cried for him before.

Kagome was puzzled as well, at his question, for since when had she needed a reason to cry for him? She always cried for Inuyasha. Because she cared. She cared when he got hurt, she cared when he was upset, she cared when he was sick, she cared when he was happy… Because of him, she cried… After a pause, in which Kagome recollected her thoughts, she leaned closer to him and said in an earnest, emphatic tone, "Because… I thought you were going to die…" "_And I love you…_" she added silently, because she would never be able to say it out loud. Inuyasha's face remained turned the opposite way, but he looked serious, thoughtful, pensive. 

"_She cried, for me? Kagome…No one's ever cried, or cared, for me before…Not for the last sixty-years…Ka..go..me…_" he thought. His head swam and his vision became strangely blurred as he considered her words. Finally, he slowly turned his head back toward the girl who had cried for him and stated in a weak voice, "Your lap…"

The miko from the future looked at him with a confused look on her face. "_My lap? What about it? _" She wondered to herself. Hoping that the dog-demon would choose to clarify himself, she stayed still and continued to look inquiringly at him.

"Will you lend me your lap?" He motioned towards her with one upraised hand, then let it fall weakly back onto his waist. Inuyasha looked up at her with such trusting, pleading eyes, that Kagome's heart melted, and she suddenly didn't have the will to argue or refuse. She was too startled to react, anyway, so she replied in an uncertain tone, "Um, sure…" Hesitantly, but moving with care, Kagome gently moved the injured human onto her lap, with his head cradled against her stomach and his neck and shoulders supported my her knees and thighs. Making sure she didn't hurt him or aggravate his wound, Kagome adjusted her position until he was settled comfortably in her lap.

"There…" she whispered, as she gently tucked a strand of is hair away from his face, "Is that better?" 

Inuyasha's eyes had closed again, but he sighed with pleasure and answered slowly, "Yes…" Kagome looked down at his prostrate form, with his eyes shut in exhaustion and his one hand draped across his stomach, and felt a surge of protectiveness and fondness for the man, previously a demon, that she now held in her lap. His rosary beads were pressed uncomfortably against her skin, but she didn't notice, didn't care. His silky black hair was draped over her thighs like a cool, smooth blanket, and it made her feel like she was being caressed.

She felt an overwhelming desire to cuddle him, to comfort him, and to care for him. But, afraid to insult the usually touchy hanyou, all she did was press the back of her hand against his hot cheek, brush aside his sweaty bangs, and continue slowly to comb her fingers through his silken tresses. After a couple minutes, thinking that Inuyasha had fallen asleep, Kagome was startled by his low, almost indistinguishable murmur, "You…smell good." The high-school girl blushed as her heart started beating faster and faster against her chest.

"Huh…?!" _B-bump,b-bump,b-bump… _"Wait a minute," she declared perplexedly, her face undeniably flushed pink with embarrassment, "You said you hated my scent." This was true. About two days after Inuyasha learned that he was stuck with traveling with the futuristic girl, the dog-demon had rudely informed her of his aversion to her smell. And it may have been true then, but now, as Inuyasha lay there with his nose so closely pressed to Kagome's warm body, he couldn't help but notice that her sweet, honey-like scent smelled of clover and cherry blossoms, and that it smelled wonderfully tantalizing. The blunt, rude, unsociable dog-demon would normally have never admitted this to anyone, not even if his life depended on it. But today was the day of the new moon, and being a human had lowered his mental barriers and weakened his defenses. Being half-delirious with fever didn't help either.

Drowsy with sleep and half-befuddled with the strong scent of Kagome in his nose, Inuyasha answered sleepily in a perfectly complacent voice, "Well… I was lying…"

"_Is…is he saying…_" _B-bump, b-bump, b-bump, b-bump, b-bump_… her heart pounded furiously against her ribcage as she looked at down at Inuyasha. His eyes were still closed, and he gave no sign of feeling any turmoil about saying what he had just stated. The miko blushed harder than ever, and continued to gaze at him, her blue-grey eyes troubled, yet gladdened by his statement. "_…that he likes me?!?!?! _"


End file.
